Vampires in London
by Neminatha
Summary: Just a one shot of Alucard and Seras having a good time in London.Bloodfest and such.


Orders from Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing. "Search and Destroy my servant, spare no lives, crush the chipped freaks like mere bugs...I want no survivors!"

After his Master had clearly stated her gruesome, yet righteous words through her cellphone, Hellsing's elite hitman, the mighty Nosferatu would let a calm, yet deranged chuckle rumble from his chest out to his undead lips before hanging up.

Lustrous bonfire eyes, full of warmongery would glance in his fledgling's direction whilst she was reloading her Harkonnen gun.

"Police Girl...Time to make a killing. We're heading for London."

"Do we have to Master?" she exclaimed in a whining tone of voice. "I'm so tired and haven't been drinking any blood at all!"

"Hahahaha. Your own misfortune, my dear. There will be plenty on the battlefield for you to suck on." she could take that statement as she wanted, but knowing Alucard, it was anything but innocent, how he loved to annoy and tease the big breasted draculina.

The Count neatly placed his mobile phone back in his inner coat pocket, although it most probably wouldn't last the night with what was about to happen.

"Let us leave. Now." he shouted in an impatient tone straight down Seras' ear, before vanishing into a murky, disgusting cloud of darkness, his fledgling following him closely.

They were heading straight for London, at the base of Big Ben more precisely, its familiar chime resonating in the streets of London, but this time it was different; the Grand Clock's barritone dong was deep and dismal, where the bloodshed had already begun. Dismembered bodies of men, women and children were scattered around in some places, others were piled up, burnt to crisp after having most of their bodies violated and emptied from their vital fluid. The stench was unbelievably sickening, yet enticing for both of the vampire's senses.

Seras stopped and contemplated the scene with disgusted, maybe having a tint of amusement in them. Being a draculina would allow her to appreciate such a landscape even though her human side was omnipresent and ready to throw up at any minute, which she did anyway. Taking deep breaths, she stared at the No Life King, couching up blood she had kept inside her for days, she would most probably be starving soon after.

"Master... We can't..."

"Oh yes we can. The freaks are waiting for us. Get shooting!"

He laughed in a maniacal manner, before tapping her violently on the back, maybe displacing her shoulder, she would get over that soon enough.. He would draw Jackal and Joshua, his trademark guns, taking the stance of a crucified man, the inner fabric of his red duster jacket depicting eyes of various sizes and swimming in a pool of darkness. He rushed into the frey, eyes gleaming insanely as he went trigger happy into the hoard of ghouls, hearing the whistling of Seras' bullets zip past him and explode the undead piles in sight . His rows of shark fangs bit into the freaks' necks, snapping them like twigs as he carried on shooting, not one bullet would be wasted.

The Nosferatu was laughing like a mad man, tossing the victim's neck as far as he could with his strong jaw, piling up with the deceased humans and adding fuel to the incandescent bonfire. Morcels of flesh were hanging from his jaw and blood had stained his shirt and gloves, although he honestly didn't care. He was having way too much fun for his own good. His head made a 360 degree turn to keep an eye on Victoria, who seemed to be amused and entertained by the whole bloodfest as her eyes were as red as a bright apple, her hands randomly thrusting into the ghouls' bodies, ripping out their innards and turning them to dust as they fell under her deadly touch.

Several hours later, Alucard had run up the face of Big Ben, sitting one of the hands of the Grand clock, he picked his phone out from his pocket, which surprisingly only had a slight ding, making it still useable. Waiting for the ringtone to occur, he would stalk each of his Police Girl's movements who was finishing the job excellently, a smirk pulling Alucard's lips into a broad, cheshire grin.

His train of thought was disturbed by Integra's voice.

"Yes, Alucard? I am hoping you have brought bloody good news...I-"

He interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. He wasn't the type to turn around the pole and wait.

"Mission accomplished, my Master. All ghoulish activity has been rendered silent."

"Good, Alucard. Now get back and report with Seras, I hope she didn't go too barmy on the battlefield."

"She was perfect, for once. And had her fill. Over and out, Master." *click*

Alucard shook his head, his ebony shock growing over his shoulders as he watched the flames dancing in the black of night, then stared back at his phone, his shoulders shrugging in a nonchalant manner as he just chucked the phone in thin air, raising his gun to shoot it with ease, he would slowly blow onto the smoking barrel, relaxing a moment before he was headed back to the Mansion with his fledgling.


End file.
